citiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Grand Junction, Colorado: Attractions
=Colorado National Monument= General Rising over 2000 feet above the Grand Valley, the Colorado National Monument is an interesting attraction in Grand Junction, Colorado. The National Conservation provides activities for the people that come and visit. It is located about four miles away from downtown Grand Junction. There is a road that leads to the point of entry. If you wish to camp at the monument, then you have to pay. If you don’t have a park pass, you may not enter unless you pay the fee of four dollars. This National Monument covers red-rock plateau with a rugged environment. It was named after the Colorado River, not the state, Colorado. The Colorado National Monument park road is about 23 miles but with a 33 mile loop.There are lots of valleys and rest stops in the monument. The most popular sites are the Serpents Trail and The Devil’s Kitchen. Pets are allowed on the campground and along the roadway as long as they are on a leash. However, they are not allowed in the backcountry or on any trail. You must contact the Visitor Center before you can bring a horse . There is absolutely no biking on the monument and all bikes are supposed to be on the permitted roads. You must ride in a single-file line and stay on the right of the road. Expenses Charged for park entrance and camping *Vehicle (other than a car): $7 *Individual: $4 *Annual Pass: $20 *Nation Parks Pass: $50 *Golden Eagle Pass: $65 *Golden Age Pass: $10 *Saddle horn campground: $10/night Sources Colorado National Monument Visitor Guide Newspaper =Country Jam= Also when you go to country Jam the things you would bring are, A jacket, And sunscreen, No food or drink so no beverages carry-ins is allowed. You are allowed to bring an empty container to be filled with water inside The gates. You may bring a camera but not a video camera Ticket Information Tickets are available online or at local businesses. *General admition: $120 *Reserved tickets: $200 *V.I.P: $600. =Core Elements Rock Gym= The Core Elements Gym is a place where you can climb and work out. It used to be called Rock of Ages but the name changed to Core Elements. The gym is always changing their climbing wall holds or adding a rope ladder work out. They are equipped with a weight room, a slack-line part time and many climbing walls. The staff there will teach you how to harness yourself to the ropes with a figure-8 knot. They will also show you how to use the tools for the people staying on the ground to hold the person in the air up. The gym has an organized manager who has been climbing for years and has lots of climbing and training experience. Core Elements gym is highly recommended by many residents of Grand Junction. =JUCO World Series= The Junior College World Series (JUCO) is held annually at Suplizio Field. This is one of the nations longest participating baseball tournaments. Grand Junction began hosting JUCO in 1959, and this year (2007) is celebrating the 50 year anniversary of this local experience. 2007 This year there are several teams that are invited to participate in the JUCO World Series. At this point these are the current standings for the teams in the top 20. #1 Chattanooga St. (Tenn.) #2 New Mexico J.C. #3 Walter State (Tenn.) #4 Cochise (Ariz.) #5 Palm Beach (Fla.) #6 Gordon (Ga.) #7 Connors State (Okla.) #8 Spartanburg Methodist (S.C.) #9 John A. Logan (III) #10 Butler (Kan.) #11 Wallace State (Ala.) #12 Texarkana (Texas) tied with the C.C. of Southern Union St. (Ala.) and tied with Fort Smith (Ark.) #13 Cowley Co. (Kan.) #14 Middle Ga. College tied with Odessa (Texas) #15 St. Petersburg (Fla.) tied with Temple (Texas) Other teams also receiving votes are Chandlar-Gilbert (Ariz.), Community College 1, San Jacinto (Texas), and College-North 1. A few of these teams have been invited to play at JUCO before and some will be new comers. I enjoy this annual experience and I know that others do too. I recommend coming to JUCO all week, but especially on Memorial Day. At night after the game, they put on one of the best fireworks shows around. Please come and join the fun on May 26 – June 2. =Mesa County Fair= The Mesa County Fair is a place for family and friends to have a great time. So if you are ever in the Mesa County area from July 24–29, 2007, then you should stop by and check it out. When you go to the fair you will find many things to do. You can go to watch people from 4-H show their animals. Or if you get tired of looking at all the animals then you can go and ride the rides that they have set up. The Mesa County Fairgrounds is located at 2785 Hwy 50, Grand Junction Colorado 81503. If you need more information on how to get there, then you should get on the internet and visit www.google.com. Then click on “maps”. After that go to, “Get directions.” Next a new screen will pop up and it will have a place for you to put in your address in the first box and in the second box you need to put the address of the fairgrounds. Last a bunch of tips will pop up and tell you how to get there. If the information that you have just been given is not enough, then you should go and visit, www.mesacountyfair.com. This site will give you all the information you have just been given and more. Sources www.mesacountyfair.com Attractions Attractions